


Вертолёты

by maboroshishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maboroshishi/pseuds/maboroshishi
Summary: Я вернусь за тобой, верь мне. Веришь?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Вертолёты

Акааши спотыкается взглядом о знакомый силуэт, когда возвращается из разведки с группой обратно в лагерь. Слишком расслабленная поза для войны — показуха, _он_ всегда сжатая пружина, Акааши помнит это ощущение в радиусе нескольких метров. Он _его_, честно говоря, узнал бы и в тёмной комнате, даже будь он слепым. Три года прошло? _Он_ тоже в полевой форме, как и все, тоже обвешан оружием до невозможного — война, всё одно и то же. Но что-то в _нём_ смотрится иначе, выделяется, режет глаз; солдаты косятся, перешёптываются, рассматривают с подозрением. Новые лица на войне — это всегда облегчение за дефицитом людей, но больше насторожённость — ты свой или чужой?  
Акааши не взялся бы ответить в этот раз.

Старший группы уходит к командиру докладываться, а Акааши теряется и кусает обветренные губы. Смешанные чувства.

Командир спешит из палатки к гостю, обнимает крепко, хлопает по спине, улыбается — будто надежда последняя, будто теперь наладится всё. Акааши знает: не наладится, у них тут разве что высота отвоёванная, а по факту — кучка смирившихся, но очень упрямых смертников. Недели две ещё продержатся? Отдаёт нездоровым оптимизмом.  
Психика по инерции реагируют рационально, без эмоций, только воздух в горле застревает почему-то. Неприятное ощущение — Акааши давит на горло ладонью и морщится.

Командир выгоняет всех на построение, представляет _его_ как старого друга.

— Куроо Тецуро, мой старый товарищ по училищу, направлен к нам Центром…

Бла-бла-бла. Акааши не слушает, смотрит, смотрит — почти безразлично, но от появления Куроо веет смертью. Вот Куроо, а вот — его тень, в которой гибнет всё живое. Акааши фыркает и качает головой, отворачиваясь.  
Погиб уже однажды.

Он помнит, как Куроо и ещё несколько мужчин приехали к ним в приют три года назад. Курс молодого бойца, а на деле просто отбирали подходящих детей на вырост. Акааши потом это понял, когда после выпуска его сразу и без разговоров отправили в кровавое месиво. А потом ещё в одно. И ещё.  
Акааши поднимает голову и каменеет — Куроо смотрит. Прямо, тяжело. Узнал, конечно же.

У Акааши фантомные касания больших ладоней где-то, где бьётся теперь внутри инородное, он помнит как его руки — тонкие, слабые — дрожали судорожно, пытаясь удержать тяжёлый пистолет. Дыхание на затылке, медленное скольжение от предплечий к запястьям, чужое сердце, бьющееся ровно и сильно в спину, и голос в самое ухо — спокойный, холодный:

— Закрой глаза, слушай. Это часть тебя, часть твоей руки, продолжение. Наклонись чуть вперёд, — давящее касание между лопаток, чуть ниже, — держи для начала так, чтобы между руками и грудью был треугольник, видишь, вот так, — он ведёт сильными ладонями по предплечьям, вдоль рук, прижимается совсем плотно, только голову отклоняет. Пауза на прицеливание, ориентир по дыханию выше и правее. — Стреляй, — низким голосом, как электричеством по позвоночнику.  
Акааши тогда впервые попал в мишень, почти в центр, но едва поймал пистолет, когда направляющие руки исчезли.

В военное время влюблённость как подростковая блажь. Глупости. У Акааши на щеке кровь — не своя — запёкшаяся, перемешанная с землёй — и внутри пустошь, выжженная напалмом, а Куроо всё такой же. Стоит, руки в карманах, смотрит — внутрь — тяжело.  
Странное ощущение, когда три года кажутся целой вечностью. Когда прошлого Акааши — ни на грамм из двадцати одного, а в глаза смотрит всё тот же Куроо Тецуро, как и не было этих трёх лет. Акааши теперь жутко услышать его голос. К ночным обстрелам привык, к звуку разрывающихся снарядов и крикам привык — не страшно уже. А голос конкретного человека услышать страшно до бьющегося в горле сердца.  
Куроо будто понимает: он выдыхает и отводит взгляд, и Акааши бы сбежать — построение закончилось минут пять назад, — но ноги вросли в землю.  
На мгновение он снова наивный влюблённый детдомовский мальчик, у которого через месяц совершеннолетие. Слабый, хрупкий мальчик, не умеющий держать пистолет. Акааши думал, что вытравил его запахом горелой плоти и подкошенными в зрачке прицела.  
Ошибался.

Командир снова подходит к Куроо, уже с каким-то бумагами, отдаёт их:

— Дальняя палатка твоя, связь там есть, канал зашифрованный. Всё, что нужно, бойцы сейчас переносят. Если потребуется что-то ещё — говори.

Куроо слушает внимательно, кивает головой на Акааши:

— Он.

Командир удивлённо приподнимает брови.

— Акааши?

— Мне нужен помощник, один я дольше провожусь. Да и насколько я понимаю, он знает местность лучше, чем многие из солдат. Мне эти знания необходимы.

Акааши хмурит брови — откуда Куроо вообще знает, кто именно ходил в разведку. Командир кивает.

— Забирай.

Они зарываются в карты местности, ориентировки Центра, доклады разведки и прочую макулатуру до рассвета, Куроо быстро анализирует информацию, а Акааши, не спавший ни минуты за последние двое суток, пытается не отключиться прямо здесь и сейчас. Куроо делает какие-то записи, снова крутит карту, спрашивает что-то, сверяется с данными, звонит пару раз в Центр и много курит.

Акааши ловит на коже алые лучи рассвета — всего лишь тонкую полоску сквозь щёлочку в палатке. Кожа в земле, саже и, наверное, чьей-то крови — может быть, и его самого — луч ложится на перемазанные костяшки неоновым росчерком. Выйти бы наружу, поддаться кровавому рассвету. Акааши хочется смеяться: если его в этой форме положить в ванную с чистой водой, та сразу же окрасится в алый — он насквозь пропитан чужой смертью. Хочется смеяться, но получается лишь устало прикрыть веки.

— Ты не курил тогда.

Куроо на секунду застывает над картой и снова тянется за сводками.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Акааши вздыхает, ползёт взглядом по светлым стенам палатки.

— Я помню. От тебя не пахло сигаретами.

Куроо отрывается от бумаг, медлит. Затем подходит, останавливается опасно близко к Акааши, привалившемуся к столу.  
Он смотрит в лицо так внимательно, будто ищет что-то. Поднимает руку и ведёт костяшками по скуле — медленно. Акааши глаз не отводит.

— Мы выживем. Выберемся отсюда, верь мне. Веришь?

Акааши помнит своё «верю», сказанное три года назад, и прикусывает язык.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что в разведку ходил именно я?

Взгляд Куроо неуловимо меняется.

— Вы не учились с командиром вместе, я прав? — Акааши не сдаётся, ему жизненно необходимо увидеть хоть что-то, за что можно ухватиться.

— Почему я? — Акааши пропускает эти ноты отчаяния, что он бережно хранил внутри, — почему ты выбрал меня? Я был самым непригодным для войны.

Куроо отобрал тогда пятерых. Все, кроме Акааши, — спортсмены, здоровенные парни в прекрасной физической форме. У Акааши был недовес, бессонница, тонкие запястья и трагическая влюблённость в Куроо. 

Он наклоняется ближе, выдыхает в ухо:

— И кто из вас единственный жив?

Акааши отстраняется, смотрит неверяще. Он не знал, что с остальными, знал только то, что в самую горячую точку направили его. Как смертника, да? Вот он, а вот его тень, не смешно.  
Куроо подаётся вперёд и прижимается к губам — так просто, как и тогда, в приюте. Поцеловал Акааши, сказал, что вернётся за ним — «Верь мне. Веришь?» — и исчез на следующее утро.

Куроо ведёт губами по его шее, расстёгивает пуговицы, стаскивает с плеч верхнюю часть формы. Акааши запускает пальцы в спутанные жёсткие волосы и откидывается назад на руку. Куроо выправляет его футболку, стягивает, бросает поверх карт, оставляет поцелуи на ссадинах, гематомах, шрамах, благо их на Акааши не счесть. Акааши тянет его на себя, целует, и на этот раз ему срывает тормоза.  
Лагерь спит, этой ночью не обстреливали. По смуглой коже Куроо разливается рассвет, Акааши ведёт по его груди пальцами и задыхается.

После они оба сидят на полу, привалившись спинами к столу. Всё ещё тихо, даже птицы молчат. Куроо прикуривает очередную за вечер-ночь-утро сигарету, и Акааши тянет её себе.

— С воздуха будет поддержка. 

Акааши смеётся тихо, невесело:

— Тебе наврали.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Вертолёты.

Глупость какая. Акааши прекрасно понимает, что шансы выжить незначительно малы. Никто в здравом уме не будет тратить силы на их спасение. Всё, чего от них ждут, — что они максимально повредят врага, когда начнётся наступление. Выживут сами или нет — дело десятое.  
Всё нормально, это война.

Куроо знает, что Акааши не верит, но молчит.

— Что вообще ты тут делаешь? — Акааши смотрит невидяще на кончик сигареты, дует легонько.

— Я обещал за тобой вернуться.

Вот так просто. Сказка про принца и красавицу и никаких тебе мёртвых теней.  
Акааши смешливо фыркает, но голос жёсткий:

— Тебя направил Центр, в любом случае.

— Да? Тогда отгадай, что здесь делаешь _ты_, — Куроо выдыхает это тихо в самое ухо.

Акааши дёргается, как от электрического разряда, и морщит нос — он не хотел слышать _это_, когда задавал вопрос. Что за чушь.

Или?...

Куроо знал про разведку, знал, что Акааши здесь. Он знал, что Акааши — единственный выживший из группы.  
Он следил за ним все эти годы.  
Он сам направил его сюда, чтобы приехать за ним позже.

Или…

Или отыгрывает сейчас роль, а их встреча — случайность.

Спина холодеет, и едва заметно дрожат пальцы. Три года Акааши запрещал себе даже вспоминать о Куроо, об их поцелуе, о его обещании — всё к чёрту, ничего не было. Прошлое надо держать в коробке под замком. Он не хочет ломаться вот так легко, когда ему и жить-то осталось всего несколько дней.  
Акааши не хочет получить призрачную надежду, не хочет верить. Слишком долго он из себя это вытравливал.

Акааши поднимается на ноги одним плавным движением и выходит из палатки. Куроо его не останавливает.

Наступление врага начинается раньше, чем они рассчитывали.  
Акааши не успевает морально подготовиться к аду и так по-человечески теряется. Его накрывает волна паники. Три года на войне — слишком мало, чтобы привыкнуть. Пальцы снова дрожат и не сжимают оружие как нужно, он судорожно оглядывается в попытках рассмотреть среди мёртвых-едва-живых Куроо. Мир плывёт перед глазами, Акааши отстреливается совсем хаотично, надеясь, что не попадёт в своих.  
Врагов значительно больше, Акааши ясно это видит и старательно прячет страх смерти поглубже.  
Вдалеке он видит, наконец, Куроо и срывается, но рядом кто-то из чужаков подрывается на мине — Акааши сносит огнём в сторону, он сильно ударяется головой и последнее, что слышит — лопасти вертолётов и сорванный крик Куроо:  
— Кейджи!

Всё вокруг белое и режет глаза.  
Слишком ярко.  
Пока Акааши жмурится и привыкает к свету сквозь веки, приходит боль — голова, рёбра, правая нога, а ещё сильный запах лекарств и хлорки.  
И звук — мерный, высокий — пульс в аппарате.  
Он снова предпринимает попытку открыть глаза и осмотреться — больничная палата, ничего необычного. На голове шершавая ткань повязки, а нога закатана в гипс.

Справа в кресле крепко спит Куроо. Он тоже в больничной пижаме, расстёгнутой на верхние пуговицы, внутри — бинты. На виске пластырь, на скуле большая ссадина. Губа разбита.  
Куроо спит, и будить его не хочется. Акааши знает порядки в госпиталях, он представляет, как Куроо упрашивал сестричек пустить его сюда, и улыбается — и тут же жалеет — губа, оказывается, тоже разбита.

Акааши вспоминает вертолёты и почти задыхается — пульс пищит на аппарате чаще — поддержка с воздуха. Остаётся надеяться, что не только они вдвоём выбрались из этого котла.

Акааши осторожно двигается к краю, тянется, тихонько сжимает ладонь Куроо.  
Все его озвученные и утаённые «верю», о которые он так боялся пораниться.

«Я вернусь за тобой, верь мне. Веришь?»

«Мы выживем. Выберемся отсюда, верь мне. Веришь?» 

— Верю.

Куроо сжимает ладонь в ответ.


End file.
